


Sweet melody.

by koalaoshiz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Because what is a story without angst?, Gen, M/M, Shiro-curtis-Adam is talked about briefly, Vampire AU, cute stuuufs, talks about vampire biology kinda, this is just pure fluff, with a tiny dash of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalaoshiz/pseuds/koalaoshiz
Summary: Patience is a virtue when waiting for the one you love.
Relationships: Kuron/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Sweet melody.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SharkGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/gifts).



> This is my gift for you, SharkGirl!  
> I was really, Really into your Kurance and your vampire prompts so I combined the two, taken by sweet, sweet motivation and lots of worldbuilding that I couldn't fit inside and will probably not explore just yet xD
> 
> I really had a lot of fun writing this gift and I do hope you enjoy reading it, as much as I did putting it into words!  
> Have a lovely weekend and a happy Shiro birthday!

The room is dark when he enters it slowly, taking in the the silence and the warmth of it. Velvet curtains closed tight combined with sturdy electric curtains, the room felt like a sanctuary, the cosy darkness relaxing his senses. Ryou doesn’t dare move further than the doorway, preferring to take in the atmosphere and relax, a faint smile on his face. From where he was standing, he could see the huddled form of his boyfriend, buried under silky sheets and extremely fluffy pillows. 

“We’re going to be late.” He texts his brother, looking back to the room quickly when he heard a soft ruffling, only to sigh silently when it became silent once more. 

“Lance fell asleep?” He receives and Ryou can’t do anything but answer back with a series of apologetic emojis, closing the door back so he wouldn’t disturb Lance further. 

Shiro sends back several messages of reassurances, as well as his partners but Ryou brushed them off, only rescheduling their outing at a further date. He had wanted to see his twin for months now, being separated by a whole ocean as Shiro had followed Curtis and Adam in Europe for work but Lance took priority. Shiro knew that, Adam even more so. Curtis being a recent addition to their group, he didn’t quite know how to react to everything but was managing splendidly, for a human. 

Sometimes, Ryou was even kind of jealous of him, for he hadn’t known how traumatic becoming vampires had been for Shiro and he. 

A hundred years ago and some, Shiro and he had been humans, dreaming big and appreciating what life had to offer to them. Earning money wasn't easy per say but once they had enough, they bought tickets and embarked on a ship sailing to America, their imagination taking them far into dreams of glory and a good, satisfying future. 

What had awaited them were monsters with a mouth filled with sharp teeth and a thirst for blood, carnage and despair. The first one that bought them had been delighted at their desperate attempts to escape and amused by their refusal of being separated; taking advantage of that, their first master had taken to themselves to make sure they stayed as identical as they were, copying the wounds if one on the other. 

But their first master had soon came tired of them like a child abandoning their toys and gave them to be used as fodder in a bloody arena, where a lot of victims like them entered but only a handful survived the night. 

They had been suffering in this arena before another vampire bought them, impressed by their tenacity. Being turned had only been another suffering added to their ever growing list, condemning them into a life of misery and never ending thirst.

Their rescue had been explosive, unexpected but oh so wanted, the group of newcomers coming down on their master with a brutality only fitting for their misdeeds; and when everything had calmed down and the vampires related to their masters, those who would have followed orders blindly without looking twice at the consequences, were dead only a few remained. Ryou, Shiro and three others. 

It had taken a few more years for Shiro and he to completely trust their saviors and only a few months for Ryou to realize his love for Lance, while Shiro was still oblivious at Adam’s flirting. 

They had been together ever since, slowly discovering and learning from each other, only feeding from one another; never had Lance pushed him, never had he asked too much of him. Despite being terribly old, Lance felt young and fresh, like a budding flower swaying in the soft breeze. 

Since then, Ryou had learned that old vampires gained new quirks to compensate for their ever growing strength; while Allura lost herself in the past, frozen in a catatonic like state, Lance slept. It could take him at any moment, anywhere without him being able to do anything against it. Oftentime his ‘naps’ took several hours but there had been times when he didn’t open his eyes for a month straight. 

If Ryou was honest with himself, he would admit to being scared as these naps became more and more frequent, taking more and more time from Lance. But his boyfriend never complained, never said anything as if he had given up on dealing with his condition. He was old, this was his burden. 

The day was spent idling and wishing for Lance to wake up and wasting his time with mindless sitcoms, his phone abuzz with messages from his twin; despite that he felt miserable as he couldn't do anything with the person he loved. Joining Lance in bed at the end of the day felt nice but just holding his unconscious body without hearing him talk or even see his sparkling blue eyes made him feel sad.

He swore he was becoming like a puppy waiting for his human to come home, turning around in their home with nothing to do. His meals, the few normal food he could eat daily weren't fulfilling and even the sunlight felt gray. 

Two days later, he woke up in an empty bed, with the bedsheets tight around his body. Twisting, he could see the door was ajar, music coming from somewhere in the house. So Lance was finally awake!

Excitedly, Ryou left the bed, nearly tripping on his feet before he opened the door fully, taking in the steady rhythm of their piano, notes flying in the air idly as he approached the music room, trying to guess which pianist his boyfriend was emulating. It sounded like Guerrero with a mix of Paganini and Berlioz; a cheerful tone that made him want to hum along and take Lance along for a dance, despite the fact he was the one playing.  
Ryou peeked his head inside of the music room, a smile growing on his face as he watched Lance taken in by the music, oblivious to the world; fingers rapidly and graciously flying from key to key, composing a melody that made his heart soar with love for this handsome vampire. 

Ryou walked in the room before he put his chin on Lance’s head, eyes closed as he let the music transperce his body and made him a weightless entity, only here to please Lance and to make him smile. The melody grew less enthusiastic but more pronounced as if to acknowledge his presence as Lance moved his head so Ryou’s was sitting on his shoulder; a soft kiss to his cheek reassured him that Lance was all here. 

“Hey beautiful.” Lance murmured, bringing the music to an end effortlessly before he swiveled on his bench and snaked an arm around Ryou’s neck. 

“Lance…” Ryou sighed happily, happy to just soak in the older vampire’s presence. It had felt too long since he had gazed into these sea filled eyes and far too long since he received this soft smile that always filled him with warmth. 

“I missed you.” He says back, earning himself an apologetic hum as Lance guided him down, so he was sitting in his lap. It always managed to amaze him, to have Lance able to move him however he wanted so effortlessly; the strength of an old vampire was nothing to laugh at. “It’s been four days since you fell asleep…”

“I missed our flight and our vacation with Shiro.” Lance sighed, his hand woven in Ryou’s dark bangs. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not like you can control it.” Ryou said, not wanting Lance to feel bad about something he didn’t have power against. “And they were happy to reschedule. We will just have to wait until they are less busy, that’s all.”

“Growing old sucks.” Lance grumbled, his sharp teeth nibbling at his throat. Ryou knew Lance wasn’t hungry nor would be taking his blood to set in the mood; it had been hard to really wrap his head about it at first but Ryou understood that it was calming for Lance, to have something to gnaw on. For young vampires, sheathed canines looked nearly identical to human ones, growing little by little until they got to a somewhat uncomfortable size. Lance had told him that he had to have them filled by a professional a few decades back because he had been unable to close his mouth properly - adding it had been worse for Allura who, being one of the oldest being in existence, had to have someone working on them on a weekly basis. 

“Just be glad you don’t have to buy any geriatric stuff, I heard that’s expensive and humiliating.” Ryou chuckled, the feeling on his throat tingling him as Lance worked his frustration off.

“I’d be the sexiest grandpa.” Lance said, foregoing nibbles to softly kiss the abused skin. It would heal in no time but Lance loved to do that. Ryou liked it, too. 

“You already are, technically. How old are you, again?”

“Old, you hundred something youngster. Yet I am just a toddler compared to Allura. Did she call?”

“No. I tried texting but I only received a message back from Coran: apparently she’s lost in her mind again and doesn’t show any signs of coming back to us just yet.”

“Sometimes I feel like our existence should have ended several thousand years ago.” Lance sighed, his breath making Ryou squirm at it made goosebumps appears on his skin. “We have all the power in the world but we are missing so much of it, now as we always lose ourselves to either sleep or memories. I envy you, often.

“If we were humans, do you think we’d have met?” He suddenly asks, taking Ryou by surprise. It wasn’t a question he had given thought of but he considered their situations and everything that happened for them to meet. 

“We’d probably never stop bumping into each other.” Ryou chuckled, “Never quite meeting for long enough to be satisfying for the both of us until one of our acquaintances forces us somewhere to talk it out.”

“Hahaha yeah, and then we’d just get extremely flustered, trying not to be too obvious but it’s just _too obvious_ so we stop talking and look into the other’s eyes.” Lance voice dropped an octave as his eyes became sharper, sending shivers down Ryou’s spine. 

”You would totally make the first move.” Ryou chuckled as Lance peppered his face with kisses. “A lame one-liner that I would find absolutely endearing but you would think fell totally flat because I’m too shocked to react properly.”

“Yeah, you did that pretty often.” Lance chuckled as Ryou tried to shush him, but it was no use as Lance captured his hands to pin them on his side, smiling brightly. “I’ll always remember, Ryou~”

“You forget where you park your own car but _this_ you remember perfectly?”

“What can I say, when you get older, you get a selective memory.” Lance sing-songed, totally looking like he was enjoying playing with Ryou like that. A true demon when his goal was to make him blush and turn into putty. “You’re the only thing I have in mind, every day, every time I dream.”

“Get a life.” Ryou groaned, pushing Lance’s face away, his own cheeks red as beets. 

“Once I find a way to cure vampireness, I will~ And you’ll be with me. Always.”

“Vampireness isn’t even a real word! Lance!!”

“I have contacts at the merriam webster, I can make it happen.” Lance laughed, playfully biting Ryou’s fingers. 

“I’ll call Allura to reign you in, I’m serious! I’ll do it!”

“Ryoou!! Everything but thaaat~” Lance looked one step away from crying from laughter, his canines glistening in the soft light. “She’ll have me kneel while she berates at my behavior, that’s no fun!”

“It’s not supposed to be fun, Lance! Don’t mess with the english language more than the English folks already did!”

“Shouldn’t have been colonialists bastards!” Lance yelled before he pushed Ryou off his lap and on the floor, before kneeling above him, restraining him on the ground with powerful hands encircling his wrists. 

They looked at each other from their position, Ryou’s heart skipping a little from the heat and fondness in Lance’s eyes. He had always found it weird, to still feel it beating in his ribcage; He had been taught that their heart rates depended on different factors, such as health and when they last drank blood. Vampires timed their meals depending on how fast and strongly their heart beat, avoiding becoming bloodthirsty beasts when their heart came to a complete stop. 

Yet Lance always managed to make his beat strong, always on the verge of painful, no matter when he last fed, no matter the occasion. He loved Lance. Lance loved him. 

“I’m hungry. What about breakfast?” Lance cheekily said, smiling wide and showing his canines, making Ryou shiver from imagining them piercing his skin and the sensations it always brought with it. He hadn’t planned anything today and he was glad he did because one look at Lance, one look at the intensity of his eyes and he could see they were going to be very, very busy. 

And in warm, sunny room, echoes of their laughter in the air, he couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> So I had the sudden idea of vampire biology being, like, their hearbeat and most physical fonctions needs blood to function. Close after feeding, their heartbeat and other bodily functions (blushing, sweating...) are very close to a human's. If they don't feed regularly, heartbeat slows down until it's nearly impercevable and with it comes slow thoughts, cravings and deliriousness. Once they reach a certain point, there's no going back from wanting to drink people's blood, constantly, without regard for their victim's health. 
> 
> Clearly, I'm far too invested into my AUs.


End file.
